You Saved My Life
by Hyperficial
Summary: When Sherman gets into an accident, Penny blames herself for it. But emotions change when the accident becomes a really important and big milestone for their relationship.
1. Disclaimer and Introduction

You Saved My Life: Disclaimer and Introduction

 **Hello reader! The name's Hype. But to some 2014 readers in this archive, you may remember me as MoveYourMovieFiction. If you do, then that's really great! Glad to see you guys still up and running this archive. To the ones who do not know me, I was a writer in this archive for a year or so. You could check out my stories if you'd like.**

 **Onto the more pressing matter, this story. Apparently, the author of this story kinda reset his account. He went by the name FanOfAnimation1994, but now known as SassyPancham. One of his stories was removed from this archive during the reset. I tried to PM him, but it says that he does not allow the PM feature. So unfortunately, I am not sure if he really reset his account.**

 **(SassyPancham: u/1907201/SassyPancham)**

 **Regardless, I am here to say that I am going to rewrite the story since I remember the storyline. Not just that, but I also feel like the MPaS archive is not complete without it. But I'd like to say that this whole story and main idea belongs to SassyPamcham, not me. I'm just here to give the story a rewrite.**

 **The first chapter will be shorter than the second one, and the third will be a little longer than the first one. I added a few changes for three reasons. One, because a couple of ideas rushed into my mind. Two, so it could be a li'l cleaner. Third, I don't remember every single word and scene that happened in the original story. I also added a reference from The CW's "The Flash" just for gags. But the big change in this story is that this takes place in 2017. The year where their age is thirteen, and it's their ending of freshman year.**

 **So . . . yeah! Enjoy the rewrite of FanOfAnimation1994's hit MPaS story, "You Saved My Life."**


	2. The Accident

You Saved My Life: The Accident

 ** _May 23, 2017 / 14:30  
_ _New York City High School_**

It was just a bizarre of an afternoon in New York City. The reason for that was because a rapid chase was happening downtown. New York definitely isn't having a good day with this happening. Although that never really occurred to the students of New York High School, since they didn't have any clue about the tandem that was happening just a couple blocks from there.

Grade 7 - Courage, was just dismissed for the day. Out came the teenage students, including the friendship duo, Sherman and Penny. They were talking about how big and heavy the following weeks were going to be, since it was going to be the last month of their freshman year. In other words, more tests, more all-nighters, and a lot more to be done with.

Sherman went out without Penny nowadays, since he wanted to study harder without distractions—he seriously had not much of "chill" in a while now. The blonde, however, was able to catch up to him before leaving the school gates.

"Hey, Sherman!" She caught his attention.

Sherman turned his head and saw her. "Yo, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would wanna go for some ice cream, you want?" she asked him with a smile.

"Sorry, but I can't. Like I said before, I'm really focusing on studies right now. Not really stopping for anything." He walked towards her.

"Come on, that brain of yours isn't going to live forever in a while without sweet goodness," she claimed. He gave her a one eyebrow-raise and a facial expression to add up to it. "Okay, maybe after tests, you down?"

He let out a sigh. "OK, fine, after tests. You do have a point, my brain has just been feeding on a lot of bitterness. I do need some sweetness."

"Yes," she hissed silently and formed another smile. "See you then."

"See ya," he gave her his goodbye and walked to his bike. Whilst Penny, on the other hand, walked home. Her house was just a couple blocks, deeming that it is not big deal.

People around and involved with Sherman and Penny's life had always thought they were a cute pair—a romantic one, even. Even though that Sherman and Penny never came clean to how and what they feel about each other, friends and family would know that there is some love in their relationship. The two never even spoke about it, as it would be a little awkward if they did. From enemies to New York High School's most shipped pair, they quite had the history together, no pun intended. Penny was not much of the average simple brilliant and rich-ish girl you'd come see everyday. She was one of the best that the world had to offer. On the other hand, Sherman was just an auburn-haired boy always looking out for the safety and security of any one of his friends. And that shall be tested today.

Penny was just walked towards her way to the pedestrian lane with earphones that has music playing, thinking about how tough and twisted Sherman's head could be right now. Not just that, but thinking on how time flies just so fast. When the traffic lights hit red and the pedestrian light hit go, she thought that it would be safe to cross the street. Sadly, it was not. As she was walking to the other side of the street, there came, immediately, sounds of sirens and screeching of tires.

Sherman just put his bag in the bike's basket, not until he heard it too. Penny was too busy with the music and thinking, yet it didn't make her realize that something was about to her. A car's rapid engine was heard enough, and she wasn't able to turn her head in the slightest. Next thing she knew, an unknown force pushed her safely to the other side of the street—the sidewalk. The first instinct of Penny's was to get up and see what pushed her. When she did, her heart almost died. Fifteen minutes later, the next thing Penny knew was that she was holding the back of a medical bed that was rapidly heading for the E.R., with her heart beating a million times faster and tears streaming down her face.


	3. The Hospital

You Saved My Life: The Hospital

 _ **May 23, 2017 / 14:37  
**_ _ **New York City General Hospital**_

Penny was just inside the hospital room, waiting for Mr. Peabody and her parents to come. The adults were on there way to the hospital, almost driving past stop signs and ignoring traffic lights. She called them because they needed to know about what happened. The dog was surprised by what just happened, he almost couldn't breathe during the whole call. Her parents were shaken too, but not as dumbstruck as how Peabody was. There she was, though, sitting on a chair right beside the window while reminiscing on what just happened the past hour.

 **Flashback**

"Sherman!" Penny cried out as she ran to the injured boy. She then heard a crash and looked to her side—a car crashed with an electrical post. _That must've been the thing that hit him,_ Penny thought and came to the conclusion as police cars from the other street rushed to the scene. She knelt before Sherman with tears on her face and yelled, "Help! Help over here, please!" Quickly, a few students started sprinting to the accident. They got the attention of the police, and a policewoman ran to the scene.

"This is Officer Drake, I have a 10-30 from the chase. Boy knocked out unconscious from the hit, requesting a 10-52 for immediate help," the policewoman radioed in. "What happened?"

"I was in the middle of the street when he pushed me out of the way to save me from this," she wept.

"Your friend is going to be alright, we just need to wait for the ambulance," the officer stated as she comforted her.

It took a few minutes for the ambulance to get there, Penny insisted on going with them since she was the closest friend and a witness to the accident. The ambulance ride took a few minutes, New York General wasn't that far out. Penny's hand was wrapped with Sherman's ever since they were on the vehicle. When they got to the Hospital E.R., she wasn't allowed to be there, so she had to stay out.

 **Present Time**

The blonde looked down from thinking about the horrible incident. The doors went open when the dog got in and instantly hugged his child. Penny can already hear him crying out to his child. She gave them all the space they needed, frightened that she might be scolded by him. She was still blaming herself for everything that has happened. In addition, after a few more moments, the Petersons came in.

Penny ran to her guardians at that moment and hugged the both of them tightly. She was welcomed with open arms and comforting. As they were in an embrace, Paul's phone soon started to ring. It could've been another survey, so he declined the call, since that wasn't important during that moment. The hug lasted quite a while until they let go. Patty then asked her, "What's the full story of this?"

Penny then explained everything that happened. From walking across to the street, to how the policewoman helped her. In addition to that, she also blamed herself again. "I was dumb, I should've paid attention to the street—this is all my fault."

Patty looked at Paul as he said to their daughter, "Penny, it wasn't your fault that you got Sherman into this. No student saw this accident coming. No one around that area knew that there was a chase ongoing. It's the robbers' fault for not caring whether or not they'd knock Sherman unconscious."

"Yeah, but it's still my fault for not seeing those cars. If I could've seen them coming, this could all be different," she pointed out. Another survey call went on his phone. Disturbed, he turned off his phone instead.

Peabody lifted his head up from his boy and went to Penny. "Your father still proves a point, Penny. This event was in a _swift_ situation. Unforeseeable, if it were. So stop blaming yourself, because this is not entirely your fault," he stated. "But there is a moral of this story. And that is to keep your eyes peeled on the road when in crossing, even though it may seem clear. Because something can come out of the blues can attack you, understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Peabody," she affirmed to that statement.

"Good. Now, all I have to do is ready the bill—" the beagle was cut off by the human dad.

"We'll take care of that. _I'll_ take care of that, you don't need to worry," he insisted.

Head on shaking, Peabody said, "I think it's my responsibility for that, Mr. Peterson."

"I got it, buddy." Paul smiled at him, this time having the dog no chance but to accept his humility.

What really got their attention, though, was when a voice from the patient on the bed sounded out with a moan. "Sherman?" Penny looked at him.


	4. The Start

You Saved My Life: The Start

As soon as they heard the moan, the group looked at the patient's bed. Mr. Peabody ran to Sherman the instant he heard him moan. "Sherman, are you alright?" Sherman couldn't see, he couldn't hear well, and he couldn't talk well. The father saw that his child was still in pain—he was in a mild concussion. He repeated the question, "Are you okay, Sherman?"

After a few seconds, he finally answered. "W-what happened?" the auburn-haired boy asked, having slight amnesia of what the accident was.

Mr. Peabody answered whilst stroking his forehead, "You got into a car accident." At this point, he had regained vision and other senses.

"How?" he tried getting up, but he couldn't, due to the fact that it had not been that long from the disaster.

Mr. Peabody gently made him back to lying down on the bed and explained, "Penny was crossing the road, without knowing that there were rapid robbery cars coming her way, and you saved her from the calamity."

Sherman took it for thought for a while and tried to jog his memory up, then a light bulb lit up on his head. "So I was the one who got hit instead of her?"

"Yes." Penny entered the conversation from behind her parents, answering before Peabody could.

Shocked that Penny was actually here, he questioned her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I could've died if it weren't for you." She took a couple of steps further to the hospital bed. "Thanks a lot, Sherman, you saved my life."

Sherman smiled by that sentence, he would always do it for her. Everyone in this world can be gone, but not her. Oh god, not her, just not her. He couldn't afford to lose her. "Don't need to thank me, I'm all good."

"Well, if she doesn't need to, I guess that we are the ones who should." Paul came forth and gestured to him and Patty.

Patty grinned. "Sherman, if you weren't there for our daughter, she'd be the one in this hospital bed instead of you. Even worse, she could've died. Thank you, Sherman, thanks a lot. You are in our debt for this heroic act."

"Putting the payment of the hospital bill aside from that," Paul added.

Sherman was just there in bed, feeling emotionally strong and healthy for what he did. "You're welcome."

 _ **March 28, 2017 / 14:36  
**_ _ **New York City High School**_

Penny exited from the school faster than usual today. She already saw her family's driver by their car waiting for her. The driver let her in so that they could leave already. "Where are we heading, Ms. Peterson?" he questioned in his British accent.

"The nearest McDonald's drive-thru." With that being said, they left the school and went to the fast food restaurant's drive-thru. Luckily for Penny, she knows Sherman's favorite combination: a big mac, large fries, an apple pie, iced tea, and a hot fudge. She also bought for herself ten pieces of chicken nuggets and an iced tea. After ordering and getting the food, they drove off to the hospital.

Sherman was just in the hospital watching some episodes of his favorite TV show, CSI: Cyber. He liked the show so much because he wishes that someday he'd be a Forensics Scientist. Then there came a knock on the hospital door. "Come in," he said. The first thing he saw was an arm stretching out with a hand carrying two bags of McDonald's drive-thru.

Penny was the one knocking and entered the room. "So sorry that I'm kinda late, Ms. Nancy had a lot of work for me to do. Plus, I had to finish up some group projects, which was so stressful, since my teammates aren't as bright as yours." She talked as she was preparing his food on the tray. "I ordered some McDonald's just for some food to comfort you. Haven't seen you in days."

He put the TV on mute and calmed her down. "It's okay, Penny, everything's fine. I couldn't care less of you being late. Geez, I don't even think you're late at all."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrow, still looking worried as if she really was late.

"Not in the slightest."

She spoke just right after his answer, "Good, because the last thing that I would want today."

"And may I ask the question on why that is?" he questioned as he sat up from lying down. "I'm guessing Ms. Scott gave you a handful of History assignments to do last Wednesday, which is due tomorrow morning, and you haven't finished it yet."

"Luckily for me, I have an amazing time-traveling friend who knows everything about history." Penny raised an eyebrow as she started eating her chicken nuggets. "And how did you guess that correctly?

"I was definitely not born after last Wednesday, and I am most certainly not part of my own high school group chat on Facebook." he explained and took a munch on his burger.

She smiled and asked, "So you're not suffering in the hospital?"

"Well, to be honest," he paused, taking two pieces of French fries and eating them, "my life nowadays is just constantly full of hour-to-hour checkups and the free Wi-Fi. Not to mention the cold room with a lovely and comfortable bed to cozy on in."

"Now you're making me feel that I should've been the one hit in the first place," she rolled her eyes. "Speaking of which, when are you gonna get outta this place?"

"You mean discharged?"

Giving careless thought to the correction, she went, "Yeah, whatever it's called. When are you?"

"Doctors are saying probably this coming Friday." Sherman recalled.

"Good, because you're missing a lot in school nowadays. You do know that the Writers Club have will mention you on their monthly newspaper?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, that and that the yearly newspaper."

Penny smirked. "Not just that, but because you're not supposed to be in here if I should've focused on the road."

"Here we go again." He sensed the once more tension between them about the matter. They've been over this talk once before back in the Facebook chat and in the hospital a few days ago. Although, they never really got to the endpoint of the conversation. She never wanted to stop blaming herself for what happened to him.

"This is totally my fault, Sherman. None of this would've ever happened if I should've been aware."

"Penny, I think it's time for you to move on from this." He tried to cheer her up. "It's not your fault, it were those bozos zipping around New York City that should be blamed for."

She sighed. "Yeah, but one of them is still on the loose," she mumbled. Sherman got the earshot of it, though.

"What? The police said that they caught all of them," he said.

"Well, yesterday, they gave my dad a call about them, and I overheard it. Somehow, one of them escaped via another escape car," she reported.

"That still does not change the fact that you never had to be blamed for what happ—" He was cut off.

"Do you think that I don't think of you everyday, thinking that I should be the one there in that bed?!" she exclaimed as she stood up.

"Hey, calm down."

"Calm down? I can't calm down!" She continued her yelling at him.

"Why?"

"I don't like seeing you like this, Sherman!" The blonde neared him. "You're in this mess all because of me." She started to tear up and cry on his. "But if anything, all I can say is thank you, Sherman. Thank you."

They both stood in silence for moments. Sherman didn't know what to do. He never saw Penny anything like this before. He never had a moment with her that was so strong that she would cry. The boy couldn't understand what the real problem behind this is.

Alas, it was not long until he would've come to a conclusion. All the times these past few years, always bringing them closer, people teasing them when they're together, then this. He would just shrug this thought off his shoulder, since studies and other shiz was more important than this. Even though that, yes, there were very little nights that he would be up, thinking about her. Just like last week when he was in bed, he couldn't stop thinking if he should tell her or not—tell her how valuable and precious she was to him.

"I love you, Sherman." Penny broke the silence with her three words after getting herself together. With that, she pulled herself closer to Sherman and kissed him.

 _Penny is kissing me, right now, on the lips! Is this for real?_ Sherman thought in his mind. All he could do is just cup her cheeks and just place his lips gently on hers.

Whilst the osculation, Penny couldn't help but just scream in her mind, _He has done something for me big time. This is how I will express my gratitude. Just for once. Until we are older, this will ever happen again._

When they pulled apart, Sherman proclaimed, "I love you too, Penny." Penny smiled at that sentence. After a few seconds, she replied.

"So what happens now, to the two of us?"

"What do you want to happen?"

Penny bobbled her head. "Let's see what happens. But we have to keep this a secret. We don't wanna let our parents freak out about this."

Sherman smirked. "Likewise, Penny, Likewise."


End file.
